


Malec: Forgiveness

by IceKattySummertime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKattySummertime/pseuds/IceKattySummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Post City of Lost Souls. What happens when Alec begs Magnus to take him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec: Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> WARNING: Post City of Lost Souls Alec and Magnus belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare, all right goes to her. BoyXBoy Don't like don't read! I would also like to say the song snippet used at the end is Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Also I have a DA (Deviant Art) account that's were I got these from, so don't worry I'm not stealing.

Alec pressed the doorbell that had BANE written over it in swirling letters, then plunged his pale, rune covered hand deeply back into his jean pockets nervously, and picked at the inside of it, getting lint under his finger nail. Hopefully a party guest would answer the door because Magnus wouldn't let him in for sure. Magnus had broken up with him a few months ago and he couldn't take being without Magnus anymore, it broke his heart. He needed just a minute to talk to Magnus, to makes things right, and if Magnus still didn't want him, then Alec had tried, and would have to suffer.

Alec remembered telling Jace the rune to fix a broken heart hurt the most and sighed, he had been right it was. Then the door opened, causing Alec to look up from the dark concrete in the ally, and be flooded with light from the other side of the door, and there on the other side of it was Magnus in all his glory in his usual preppy outfit, glittery hair, and too much eye makeup. Magnus frowned down at Alec and shut the door, Alec caught the door with the toe of his boot. "Please," Alec begged into the small opening that his toe has created, "give a minute, that's all I need."

"You have 60 seconds Alexander Lightwood," Magnus hissed harshly and flung the door back open, flooding Alec in light again. Alec gulped, all he had to do was say sorry and make things right even if Magnus still didn't want him in the end, he reminded himself mentally.

"I'm sorry," Alec began looking down at his shoes, for they had suddenly become very interesting, "so sorry. I was wrong, so very wrong. I know I met with Camille but, only because she understood you, once upon a time, like I did. She knew you as a loving person with needs and feelings, not just the High Warlock of Brookline; some guy who did magic. I was lost too, I didn't know how to love you like you did me, and I was scared because of that so I went for help.

"I realize now that the help I chose wasn't the best of choices. I realize she was an enemy not help and that I should have never trusted her in the first place. I have seen what I've lost in losing you, and that's everything. I think about you night and day and my life is dull and boring with out you. I miss kissing you, I miss loving you, I miss the way I feel around you; as if I'm free from all my duties. So all I ask for a second chance, to be your boyfriend once again," Alec finished.

Alec looked up from his shoes, finally, and at Magnus' face, expecting to find a still angry Magnus who had wasted his time listening to him, but that's not what he found. He found Magnus staring down at him with his burrow furrowed in thought, which quickly turned in to a look of love and affection. "Oh dear Alexander, I've missed you too! I haven't been the same without you either, much more grumpier Chairman Meow says. Yes, you may have a second chance, my little darling," Magnus smiled, a tear slipping down his cheek, as he said this.

Then tenderly, carefully Magnus cupped his broad hands to Alec's flushed cheeks and kissed him lightly, lovingly on the lips. "Because tonight will be night that fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day I swear it true," a song from the party behind Magnus filled the silence. They pulled back and laughed at the songs timing, when their laughter died another part of the song filled the space once again. "Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find." Magnus pulled Alec close in a tight, hug that showed his love and affection for Alec.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Magnus breathed in Alec's ear with a smile on his lips, before kissing Alec's temple.

"Me neither," Alec whispered in reply, before turning to Magnus and bringing his lips to his in another tender, loving kiss.


End file.
